OUR STORY
by newbeth
Summary: THIS IS A TARA/OPIE STORY IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. IT IS ALSO JAX/OC. I D NOT OWN SOA.   P.S I'm new at this writing deal so...bear with me people. Feedback will be awesome if you could. Thanks :
1. Chapter 1

Character OC

Gracelynn "Tiger" Aspen Colt: Age 26

Looks: Long golden brown/Irish red hair down to her waist,

Tanned skin, 5ft 9in, Bright almost violet natural eyes, Golden Tan skin

toned body from years of martial arts, has a tattoo of a Japanese white tiger

that has bloodstains on it, that covers her whole back.

a Gothic cross necklace tattoo that wraps around her neck and stops right

at the curve of her bust. Tattoo of a .45 revolver on both hands with her Mothers name(Isabella)

and her fathers name (Dominic) on the muzzle. A tattoo of the USMC insignia with a pin up girl

holding a M16 saying "Seal Team Six."

Nationality: Italian(20%), caucasion(20%), hispanic(30%), Irish(10%)

Occupation: (Ex.)special ops, tattoo artist, baker,

Hobbies: martial arts, and MMA fighting. In a band called "Haunted" (lead singer/screamer)

Personality: shes laid back, but serious about protecting her "family"

She's Taras bestfriend/sister from Chicago, always protected Tara.

She's very deadly when annoyed. ;)

And of course you should already know the Sons Of Anarchy cast. :)

Bear with me People!. haha


	2. Chapter 2

( ITS A TARA/OPIE PARING! DON'T LIKE DONT READ)

CHAPTER ONE!. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Grace! Are you serious? You're going to be in California?" Tara Knowles says excitedly ignoring her fiance opie,

"Yeah, I should be there in a few hours. I have a fight in Tacoma later tonight." a husky female voice says with

enthusiasm. Harry "Opie" Winston watches as his fiance smiles and feels his heart lighten,

"Ohh my god! I can't wait to see you! Are you sure you won't be too busy training?" Tara askes her longtime friend Gracelyn Colt.

"Na babygirl, i always have time for you." the woman says with a smile in her voice. Tara smiles and says

"I'll see you soon then, bye Grace." The woman laughs, "see you when i see you." and hangs up.

"Who was that babe?" Opie asks his fiance curiously, Tara smiles and launched herself at Opie,

"Shes my best friend from Chicago! Shes like my big sister! I can't wait to see her!" she says

while hugging Opie. "what did she mean by fight?" he asks concerned, causing Tara to laugh

causing Opie to frown at her with confusion asking what she was laughing about.

"Shes a MMA fighter, it's one of her hobbies! It's exciting to watch her!" She babbles excitedly.

Opie laughs and smiles softly "Tell me about her?" he asks leading her into the clubhouse

walking past His president and best friend Jackson "Jax" Teller with a nod, to sit at the bar pulling Tara into his lap.

"Well, she's Twenty-six she just got out of the army, like a year ago so she was in for 9 years.-

she's in a band called Kittie, and they are a heavy rock scream o band. Shes been MMA fighting since she-

was fifteen. What else do you want to know?" Tara says with a curious smile

"Was she in the Marines?" Alexander "Tig" Trager asks his icy blue eyes filled with a crazed look.

Tara swallows the bile she feels coming up as she looks a Tig "Yeah, she was in the Marine core."

She says weaker than she wanted too causing Opie to tighten his grip on her hips.

"Why did you ask if she was too busy training to see you?" Opie asks

"She has a MMA fight in Tacoma tonight." Tara says smile excitedly

"Whoa lassie, your frien' fights?" came deeply accented scottish voice Tara turns around to spot

Filip "Chibs" Telford a man who she thinks of as a uncle.

"Yeah, can we go?" she asks her fiance with her brown eyes pleading. Opie stifles a laugh and kisses her forehead

and says "When have i ever been able to deny you anything babe?"

Jax laughs and makes a whipping noise causing the rest of the men to laugh.

Tara feigning anger stands up and flips them off saying "You just angry 'cause you can't get a girl like me" while

trying not to laugh at their shocked faces from her playful banter. Suddenly everybody in the clubhouse hears a husky laugh

from the doorway "Now that's the baby girl I know and love!" the intruder says with affection in her voice.

Jackson "Jax" Teller P.O.V

Jealousy. That's what I felt when I looked at Tara my ex-girlfriend, and Opie my best friend and VP. They had a love that was probably the strongest ever that lasted though this club.

Don't get me wrong I'm not jealous of Tara and Opie themselves, just the love they share. Taking me out of my

thoughts was hearing the woman's husky voice. I shiver at the sound that was rough like whiskey but soothing like

honey. Hearing Tara squeal I turn toward Tara to see her hugging a goddess of a woman. She was about 5"9 With a

toned body with prominent but soft looking muscles she has brown and red hair that looked like auburn, and

tattoos that seemed to be painted on perfectly along with a petite nose and the most beautiful golden tan skin.

Although I couldn't see her eyes because of the aviators she has on. She was absolutely captivated, and I was

drawn to her. "Grace what are you doing here? How are you here? You said hours!" Tara babbles excitedly hugging

the woman tightly. The woman laughs again "I wanted to surprise ya darlin. Been awhile since I've seen you smile

like that." she says cupping Tara's face to kiss her nose lightly. I watch when Opie tenses slightly as is wanting to

take back his old lady. "so your Grace?" Opie asks walking up toward Tara pulling her back to his chest. The

mystery woman takes off the aviators and smiles a blinding white smile revealing a toung piercing and almost

purple eyes. "Yeah, your Opie, I've heard a lot about you. Your good for baby girl." she says sincerely Opie relaxes at

the sight of her smile and her praise. "Thank you...?" The woman smiles happily, "I'm Gracelynn but call me Grace"

she says looking around at our brothers.

(Feed back please, I've only gotten this far, but i also never wrote like this before, tell me what y'all think!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

Gracelynn P.O.V

"You gonna introduce me baby girl?" I ask Tara who was staring off into space in Opies lap. She flinches and then

blushes "sorry Grace, you obviously know my fiance Opie, next to him is my surrogate uncle Chibs Telford, and

sitting next to him is Tig Trager the resident physco path" She says with affection strong in her voice.

"Ello Lovie" chibs says after a shot of whiskey, "Hiyah Uncle" I say smiling, Tig just nods drinking out of a whiskey

bottle and I nod back. Looking at the mugshots i saw when i first walked into Teller-Morrow i spot a man with

beautiful icy clear blue eyes that were shining with an unidentifiable emotion. As he walks closer I finally notice his

Golden tan skin with tattoos, his beautifully sculpted face and his shoulder length golden blond hair. 'Damn he's

beautiful, and his eyes are so...expressive' I think to my self trying not to blush. The mystery man kept walking

toward me until he was in front of me, and he smiles showing perfect teeth. "Hey Darlin', I'm Jax Teller" he says in a

light baritone tinted with southern charm. "H-Hi Jax" I stutter softly rubbing a finger on the .45 tattoo dedicated to

my mother Isabella on my left hand. Tara coughs bringing my attention back on her. "I see you've met Jax" she says

far to smug for my taste. Silently we stare at each other not noticing Jax and Opie sharing a smile before looking at

us again. I watch as Tara's face starts to go red as she tries to stifle her laugh. Opies' smile wavers as he kisses

her neck

"Breathe baby, I don't need you passing out on me" This causes Tara and I to laugh heavily. "I'm so glad I'm here

baby girl!" I say after calming down, but before Tara can reply Jax sits down near me and asks a question that had

been on everybody's mind "Why do you call Tara baby girl?" Looking at Tara I send a wink her way.

"Well It started like this..."

*FLASH BACK*

A 19 year old Grace and an 18 year old Tara stand outside a tattoo parlor "Grace come on! We are not getting

tattoos" Tara yells at the now smirking girl.

"You may not be, but I am." Grace says staring at Tara "No your not!" Tara yells stomping her foot like a 2 year old

on the sidewalk.

"How old are you? Stop being a baby Tara it's just needles and ink on skin...permanently." "That's why I'm not

getting one and neither are you!"

Grace smiles picks up Tara and throws her over her shoulder "Too late, I already scheduled an appointment" Tara

growls and hits her friends back "Let me down you idiot!"

she yells causing people to stare at her like she had 3 eyes. Grace cackles "Your being a baby! HEY! That's your

new nickname!" she says smiling. Tara finally gets off Graces' shoulders "What? Baby?" she sneers. "No it's baby

girl! You act like a baby, you get treated like one!" Grace says before walking into the tattoo parlor to get her

Gothic cross necklace tattoo.

*END FLASH BACK*

"...and that's what happened. The nickname just stuck and she learned to deal with it" I say to the blushing Tara

and the laughing men. Chibs cackles before saying

"Jesus Mary and Joseph Love, ye and Tara are too funny. "Do you 'ave any more tales?" I smile and nod but before

I can tell another one Tara slaps her hand over my mouth causing me to pout. "Not cool Grace shut up!" Tara says

with a tomato red colored face causing Opie to laugh and hug Tara "Calm down babe" he says in a soothing tone,

and almost immediately she relaxes into his hold. Grinning manically I make a whipping noise obliviously copying

what Jax had done to Opie causing another round of laughs. Then suddenly an angry woman's voice echos

throughout Teller-Morrow making the men freeze.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Very slowly Jax moves to protect Grace but also face the door, and what he sees makes his heart his junkie of an ex-wife and his 3 year old precious son Abel.l "Da Da!" Abel screams loudly trying to get away from his biological mother. Wendy stands in the doorway obviously high and eyes wild, not settling on oneperson for too long. "What the hell is going on?" she roars again causing Abel to flinch and scream louder. Tig andChibs reach for their gins underneath their cuts, while Tara flinches into Opies chest. Grace confused and lost,stands next to Jax sensing something was very wrong with the way the woman held the baby. "Wendy" jax starts soothingly "what are you doing?" he coos softy trying not to spook the woman filled with crank. Tig who can never resist making a joke says "She's more F****d up than I am on a bad day!" Causing Chibs to roar with laughter. "Your cheating on me with that whore!" Wendy screams pointing at Grace. Hearing this Tara and Jax fill with annoyance and anger. Tara pulls away from Opie and stands proudly next to Grace exclaiming "My sister is not a whore you bitch!" making Grace smile proudly at the woman who she thinks of as a little sister. "OWWWW!" Abel screams causing everybody to flinch. They all look at the little boy finally noticing a cut on his arm and a fresh bruise on his cheek. "WHAT THE HELL! What did you do to my son?"

Jax roars his bright blue eyes filled with malice. Wendy scoffs "He wouldn't shut up this morning." she says calmly, and carelessly. Grace who's face went blank growls and stalks toward Wendy causing the woman to freeze at the thunderous look. Grace takes Abel out of his mothers arms and into his father's after kissing his forehead and calming him down. The men stand in shock when Grace turns around and like a snake grabs Wendy by the throat moving her outside the main room of the clubhouse.

Tara p.o.v

Smiling a slightly satisfied smile I turn toward the boys and start to clean and assess Abel. "Wha' was tha' lovie? I mean we're all angry but Grace looked...like Tig when he gets angry." Chibs says with his Scottish brogue. Sighing softly I kiss Abel's nose. "Grace was abused by her mother when she was younger. Immediately when I saw Wendy I knew how Grace would react" I say ignoring a pained scream from Wendy. The boys stand up and move to the door when Grace comes in with blood on her knuckles and a bloody broken nosed Wendy follows shortly after. "So, Wendy do you have to say anything to Jax?" Grace asks the crank whore with a satisfied look in her eye. Wendy stumbles over her words until saying "I'm sorry. For causing problems with the club, and I will be leaving Charming. I crack a smile and go up to Grace grabbing her hand as we both stare at the crank whore with malice. "You will leave tonight" Grace growls lowly "Anything you leave behind will either be sold or burned." I chime in happily as we keep staring down Wendy. "Good, you will leave tonight" Jax orders making Wendy's head snap up. "No! Not good! Jax you're supposed to save me!" she sobs loudly, Jax stares at her with pity "I can't save you anymore Wendy. I have to look after my family, your not family." he says coldly. Grace turns towards Wendy and bends so she's eye to eye with her. "You have to learn how to save yourself. You can't keep going around as a damsel in distress, life is brutal and cold and filled with realities that you need to learn to face. Just remember this girl, life will find you, reality will find you and if you're not ready for it...count on being broken." she says before giving Wendy 200 bucks to get out of town. Jax stares at Wendy's back as she leaves, before walking away. Grace filled with sympathy follows him.

Leaving the rest of us in a awkward silence. "So...how 'bout some whiskey?" Tig asks trying to break the silence, causing Chibs and Opie to laugh. I smile at them softy before looking at the way my ex-boyfriend and best friend walked/ 'He needs you Grace, and you need him. Weather you know it or not...he's your king you're his queen' I think to myself before joining my fiance taking a shot of Whiskey.


	5. Chapter 5

Grace silently follows Jax onto the club's roof. "Jax?" she begins hesitantly "...are you alright?" she whispers slowly moving toward the angry man. Jax growls and kicks part of the roof. "NO! Dammit! I let that...that whore abuse my kid, how was I so blind?" he practically screams. Grace filled with sympathy and understanding slowly wraps her arms around Jax so that her forehead was resting on his shoulders. "You were caught up in what I can only guess was club business. You thought that you could trust Abel's mother. It's not your fault Jax, Never think that it is alright?" Grace says vehemently. Jax leans into her embrace and sighs "I should have listened to my mother when she said Wendy was a no good crank whore. I...just wanted Abel to have a mother, like I did." he whispers brokenly. "I'll so it." Grace suddenly announces after an awkward pause. Jax, confused turns toward Grace so that he's facing her. "Do what?" he asks slowly. "I'll be Abel's mother! I mean I know what it's like to grow up with a junkie mother and I want to help you give him a better life! I know you don't know me..I just...want to help!" Grace says with determination sparkling in her eyes.

"WHAT? Grace I don't know you I don't know if I can trust you!" Jax says trying not to flinch when Graces happy face drops. With an unusually soft voice Grace says

"You...okay Jax..Just think about it okay? I have a fight tonight but ask Tara to get in contact with me if you or Abel need anything" She whispers hugging him one last time before walking back to the main room to say bye to Tara.

Jax p.o.v

Silently, I watch as Grace drives away in a beautiful 68 dodge charger thinking about what she said. I was so into my thoughts that I didn't hear Tara come up and sit next to me until she started talking."If I know my sister like I know I do, she offered to be Abel's mother, didn't she?" she asks in a whisper. Wordlessly, I nod. Tara sighs and grabs my hand "I worry about you Jackson. Ever since Clay and Genma died you've been..almost on auto pilot." she says, but before I can open my mouth to argue she continues talking "Then grace walked in and you for the first time in weeks! Weeks Jax! You smiled, a totally genuine smile that I haven't seen since Abel made it though his surgery." Tara says turning toward me. I wipe the tears falling from the brown eyes I used to get lost in. "It's been that long?" I ask weakly. Tara lets out a choked laugh/sob "Yeah, it's been that long! Look Jax honestly, you and Grace belong together. She's strong woman who's loyal to her family. Date her! Let go of me and your troubles, just for once try to see in her what I see in Opie" she says somewhat cryptically before walking back down to her fiance. Painfully I close my eyes and for the first time in a year, I finally realize that there was no chance for Tara and I anymore. "Dammit! F**k, SH*T!" I roar before collapsing into a pile silently sobbing. Trying to calm myself down I unconsciously conjure up a picture of Abel calling Grace 'mommy' "Oh god, I don't know her an I'm falling for her dammit" I whisper out loud miserably. Suddenly Graces' face pops into my head her violet eyes shining with determination "I'll be Abel's mother!" Laughing slightly, I pick up my pride and compose myself smiling another genuine smile "Thank you" I silently whisper to the sky "For a chance to be redeemed, for another chance for me to let go of the past."


	6. Chapter 6

Dear readers,

I m stressed with happenings with my family and life, and because of this I m in a writers block.

So my dearest readers, I m hoping that you can graciously give me an idea for the next chapter so that I can continue writing.

I m very sorry I had to ask,

Sincerely,

newbeth. 


	7. ATTENTION READERS

ATTENTION READERS!

I moved my Stories over to WATTPAD!

If you wish to read my stories you can look me up under

Flight_Of_The_Ravens.

check it out!

thanks

-newbeth


End file.
